There's no Doubt
by LimoneSnake
Summary: [ErVaille : RiRen] A soldier's life is a full-time job and one takes pleasure when one gets it. A proposition from Rivaille/Levi tips Eren's insanity scale, smut and humor occurs. Rated M for ff chapter. :Spoiler warning:
1. Chapter 1

"EH!"

Several heads glanced up from their lunch at the cry, though they almost immediately turned their attention to their plates when they saw the source. Cpl. Rivaille's small group were clustered around a table, with their staunch leader at the head. Team Leader Zoe sat to his left, the titan freak to his right, and the rest were seated in random succession. The rest of the Recon Division paid them no heed after the outburst, though hushed whispers were now taking place instead. All eyes were on the corporal, who looked bored as usual. And their newest addition, prisoner sans the manacles, Eren Jaeger. His presence was both a blessing and a curse, and most of the men and women in that dining hall believed him to be the latter. Actually, the only one who does not believe that the young man was a danger was the person himself. At least in that wide table-ridden room, he believes so.

"Some people are trying to eat in peace," Rivaille muttered, his spoon digging through the mashed crap the cook dubbed as edible. It was like he was in the Academy once again, eating the mush they passed out as food. Which team was on cook duty anyway? He'd have to talk to Irvin about this. In the meantime, Zoe was running her mouth off again, though thankfully it wasn't about her titan experiments for once. Though... he couldn't actually call her topic 'safe', as it is.

"Oops, sorry Corporal," was Zoe's chuckled answer. Her mush covered spoon changed directions, flinging goop everywhere to Rivaille's disgust. Despite her somewhat rough manners, she was a great soldier. Though she wasn't really shining brilliantly right about now. "Well, you see Eren. Us Recon are almost always outside the walls in missions. And when we do get back home, we'd be too devastated to do anything else other than train, train, train. So... it's not really surprising that members of a squad would turn to each other for 'comfort'."

Eren, recent graduate and newest member of Rivaille's Special Operations Squad remained silent. Shock and suprise painted across his face like a banner, mouth agape as he tried to process Zoe's words. He had no idea how the conversation changed from titans to this. The other members were talking among themselves as though it was normal for someone to talk about sex during dinner. His blue-green gaze switched from one member to the other to finally rest on their squad leader, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he met the shorter man's gaze.

"Don't look at me. I'm not into that." was their leader's retort though his words were only greeted by snickers from Zoe herself. And as though she had all plans in the world to continue the topic, she pressed the bridge of her glasses and folded her arms on the table.

"Which is why, I'm advising you now Eren. Give it a few weeks, even days; and someone might go up to you and proposition your ass or shtick. It depends on the person, but with your face you'll most likely receive invitations from the other guys. Though... I wouldn't mind a tumble with you, when you fill out better, of course." As though she hadn't already sent Eren to a coma, Zoe continued to overload the poor boy's head with ideas. Rivaille merely finished his unappetizing dinner and stood up to search for the damn squad who made it.

...

Zoe's prattle continued unheard in the background as Eren zoned out. Thanks to her vivid descriptions, he'd most likely have nightmares in his tiny dungeon room later. Perhaps puberty got to him late, but the 15-year old had no idea what the older female was talking about. Life at the Academy had been all about titans, honestly ever since Wall Maria's fall; there'd been nothing but titans in his mind. So it was no surprise that he'd grown up quiet... naïve. The other cadets most likely knew more about the topic, but who can blame him? Mikasa is like a sister to him, and there'd been no sign of any budding attraction between the two. Their bonds were that of family, and Eren would probably receive a sucker punch if he even hinted something else. Armin is a friend, a best-friend. And though the blonde was somewhat effeminate, Eren did not feel the attraction. Everyone else was secondary... Well, not everyone.

Cpl. Rivaille... now that's a thought worth considering. Eren had heard tales of the young man's accomplishments, idolized him even. And though he can't see himself doing the nasty with his superior, he can imagine Rivaille's touch. The beating he got in the courtroom, though painful, had burned the shorter male's strenght into his bruised body. Perhaps he was being masochistic, but he wouldn't mind being Rivaille's... partner.

"Oi, Eren. Are you listening to me?" Aurou's question suddenly broke through the image forming in the deep recesses of his mind. The blonde looked annoyed, when is he not? And everyone, even Zoe had left the table.

"What? Oh, yes. What did you say?" Eren answered with a cringe. Trust Aurou to go ballistic on him any time soon. The fact that Eren made it into Rivaille's squad without anything to his name did not go too well with the older man. But Rivaille was the one who volunteered to the task of guarding the titan freak, so what can Aurou do?

"The corporal wants you working on your gear. I'm the best in maneuvering so the damn job falls on my ass. Which fool allowed you to graduate anyway?" The jibes and insults continued all the way to the castle's training grounds where several bodies were in the midst of spars or training. Aurou led him to the hang frames, an improved version of the apptitude test wooden frames Eren had to suffer through back in the Academy. The older man was bossy, yes. But the newbie had to admit, Aurou knew his stuff. The afternoon passed in regular bouts of shouted insults and a pained head, both forehead and back. But it was an afternoon spent well. By the time the dinner bell tolled, Eren had several more gear techniques he was itching to try out for real.

"Well, Eren? Did you give any thought to my question earlier?" Zoe's cheerful, if not manic; voice suddenly asked. They were once again seated around Rivaille's table, their dinner a better fare than lunch. One of the other Recon teams was huddled in gloom all the way across the large hall. Every time Rivaille's gaze flicked their way, they'd freeze up and eat their food faster.

Well, this was the sight that had amused Eren until Zoe's question interrupted him. He racked his memory, came up null and said so. The female squad leader merely smirked at him and started pointing with her spoon once again. "About which man or woman would you want to go to bed with?"

Needless to say, a re-enactment of lunch played out during dinner, Eren's sputtering exclamation coupled with Rivaille's stern chastisement was quickly turning into a fad. Zoe merely grinned toothily, noting the way their youngest member's face turned dark with blood, and how the boy's eyes had strayed minutely towards the bored-faced corporal. Since a child, Zoe had been both frank and curious, traits that accompanied her to her current age. And almost always meant trouble for whoever's in her sights.

"Ooooh... I see. You like the Corporal!"

There was no time better than now to change into his titan form. Panicking and flustered, the youth had his hand midway towards his mouth before his brain caught up with him. For a moment there, he'd actually preferred death to meeting Rivaille's studious gaze. But a hand caught his wrist, stilling his ascent. Grey orbs roamed the flaming face before a smirk graced pale thin lips.

"I wouldn't mind."

The low drawl silenced the clamor. All eyes were suddenly on the leader as everyone within earshot dropped whatever they were doing. Zoe had a manic glint in her eyes, her smile resembling a titan with each passing second. Aurou looked as though he'd bitten his tongue clean off, Petra a close second. Erd had a troubled smile. But everyone's face was nothing in comparison to Eren's and Rivaille's. One had a smirk that spelled trouble for the younger male. The other had turned into a tomato with a dark top. Make that a goldfish, with the way his mouth closed and gaped silently, he certainly resembled one.

"Wh-Wha-Wh-"

"I said I won't mind."

He probably heard wrong, or maybe he was in the middle of training with Aurou, knocked out and delirious. There was no way that Corporal Rivaille, élite squad leader of the Special Ops Squad; was saying these words in front of Eren. After all, if the beatings and the harsh commands were to get by, the older male had more reasons to dislike him. There was no way Rivaille was saying that he wouldn't mind fucking Eren Jaeger. Or getting fucked, Now that he noticed it, weren't they both guys? Where is he gonna stick it then? Or are they just gonna jerk each other off? How will Rivaille's rough palms feel anyway? Will it feel the same or will it be different?

Various confusing questions started to pop up in Eren's badly shaken mind. He didn't even notice it when the corporal released his wrist, his hand falling floppily on the table to Zoe's amusement. Everyone continued to eat, treating the quick intervention casually. Eren ate automatically though he couldn't taste anything he brought to his mouth. He stood and headed to his lonely dungeons in silence and promptly locked himself up in his room. His thoughts were in a disarray as he gazed unseeing at the stone walls. It was later that he finally came to the demented realization that a prank was played on him. Stuttered laughter filled his room, his posted guard shivered at the manic quality of the tone.

...

"You're not usually this cruel," the voice belonged to Zoe, her form hidden by shadows as she watched Rivaille work on his gear. The corporal was sitting on a workbench, oiling the fans and joints of his 3D gear. The grey gaze was unreadable as he glanced up at her before continuing with his work. The dinner affair wasn't mentioned but the corporal knew what she was talking about. And frankly, he didn't think the remark deserved an answer. Zoe should know better, he wasn't one for pranks and everything that leaves his mouth was true. Rivaille does not lie, he merely keeps his mouth shut.

"Are you actually serious about this?" she persisted, a smile growing on her shadowed face. His silence did not daunt her, it even made her squeal.

"Can't you shut up for just one minute?" he finally muttered, weary of the woman's antics.

"Nope, no! Not when there's something as juicy like this!" She dropped herself on the seat besides him, and started poking at Rivaille's cheeks without warning. "You like him! Too!"

"Shut up Squad Leader Hanji," it wasn't a verbal threat but the tone was there, low and growling as Rivaille reconstructed his gear.

"But, seriously. I can totally imagine you ordering him to stick his 'titan dick' in you!" You can almost feel the tension in the air now, like the silence before a storm. Pretty sure Zoe felt it too, because she suddenly remembered something random and made her escape. Everyone else in the workroom disappeared as well, the corporal's mood too dark to live through.

Rivaille let out a frustrated huff and finished his work. 3D gear in hand, he climbed the stone steps to his room, aided by the light of the moon through the open glass-less windows. Titan dick, my ass. Sometimes he thinks there was more pros than cons to having Zoe muzzled. Titans don't have genitals in the first place... Was he really having this mental conversation now?

Honestly, he surprised himself back then, during dinner. He'd picked up on the glances of course, tagged it all to admiration and perhaps wariness. After all, he did beat the guy up in front of the ruling body. Certainly not attraction. But at Zoe's revealing words, something snapped. The sight of Eren, blushing and flustered enough to turn titan in a panic was all it took to spur him on. The words left his lips without his say so, a sign that instinct had acted in place of his rationale. And he just had to say it twice, planting the idea deeper. He was glad though when Eren was too frozen to react properly. He wouldn't have taken it gracefully had the younger male laughed at the idea. Silence was good, shock even better.

He had no idea where the attraction came from. In the first place, he wasn't even that attracted to men. With his slight stature, he'd most likely end up on the receiving end anyway. Girls were fine, though they were of the same size, he was still the guy, the one who sticks his cock in. Not the one who gets a bone buried in his backyard. Rivaille was no stranger to the attractions of sex, and he wasn't shy about it. Pleasure was pleasure, and sex is sex. But one had to wonder, why exactly can he just go ahead and say okay to the idea of doing it with Eren. He can't do much now, but damn him if he can't get his answer by tomorrow night.

* * *

**Vuuuuuuuu~  
**I'm back with an ErVaille fic.  
Shingeki no Kyojin is one of my sincere ships. And though I don't own it and the characters, I sincerely pray for an angel to come down to earth and say it is. Sadly, no such appearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Reports from the soldier posted at Eren Jaegers' door: Caddy Simmers

5:00 -The monster woke up early today, I could hear him moving inside his cell.

6:14 -It tried to fool me with smiles and greetings but I ignored it. What was Corporal Revaille thinking?

6:37 -Special Ops Member Erd Gin came and signed for him. He was late by three minutes, THREE MINUTES!

6: 40 -Logged out.

End of Report

* * *

Breakfast passed without interruptions, mainly due to the fact that the Corporal had been called away for an early meeting with the other squad leaders. Thus the dining hall had nothing to entertain them save for bread and goop of unknown origin. And then it was time for cleaning and training. Cleaning took up more than half of the morning despite the fact that they've scoured their assigned locations no more than three days ago. A low conversation with Erd brought the Corporal's OCD to light, that and the constant handkerchief the Corporal pulled out every now and then.

To be honest, Eren did wonder about that slight fact, it may create trouble when he and Rivaille go and do the dir- What the fuck did he just think?

His open-mouthed expression wasn't lost on the others who hid their snickers under fists. Aurou, ever the ass; made a small remark that was lost on the bewildered youth. Annoyed at being ignored, the older man went back to his meal, curses and swears flavoring his porridge-stew chimera. Petra seemed to take pity on their youngest, she was the only one who stayed back to help Eren collect his shattered thoughts. And she even helped him with cleaning the storeroom, a task he had yet to perfect; the Corporal had no satisfaction.

"Are you still bothered by what Cpl. Rivaille said?" she asked, in her quiet timid voice. They both had brooms in their hand, sweeping a floor that appeared clean to Eren's untrained eyes.

"Huh?" he asked, a bit unnerved by the way she read his thoughts. "Um, it's nothing." he continued though his inner voice screamed something else. "I knew it was joke, a bad one; but a joke still." Oh, if only he could hear himself. Petra's hands stilled as she glanced back at the younger boy, a smile gracing her lips though it was tinged with bitterness.

"Hmm? Have you ever heard the Corporal make any, Eren?" she asked wistfully and swept imaginary dust into the pan. She received silence in answer and pressed on, placing effort in her attempt to clear any misunderstandings Eren had made for himself. "I've never heard the Cpl. lie or make jokes. He'd rather stay silent than lie about anything, even the missions. He says exactly what we need to hear and know. And sometimes, though he means well, we can't avoid but misunderstand."

"But senpai, that's too weird." Finally, Eren managed a half-hearted reply. But before Petra could say anything in retort, they heard a small laugh, their heads turned to the opened doorway where Squad Leader Hanji's bespectacled form leaned against the doorframe. The tall female had a grin on her face and though she didn't say anything, she was glancing at something just outside the hallway. They all heard an annoyed sigh and the person they least expected and want, popped his head in.

"Less talk, more work, Privates. And Petra, are you done with your assigned room?" Rivaille's clipped voice made Eren pale and Petra jump. The girl hurried to her area with a flushed face, nearly tripping over the water-filled bucket on the floor.

Green met gray and stayed, interrupted only by Zoe's small cough. Gray quickly latched on to her trembling form, laughter evident in her badly hidden smile. Eren quickly bowed his greeting and busied himself with sweeping the floor. He'll have to mop it afterwards and as he mentally ran over the list he heard footsteps start and fade as his superiors left him to his work. Needless to say, a sigh was all he could muster as he slumped against his tall broom, suddenly tired for no reason.

"Is that any way to treat your work, Priv. Jaeger?" The voice belonged to none other than Rivaille himself who's shorter form replaced Zoe's previous. Something short of cold sweat ran down Eren's spine as he straightened his back and continued to work.

"I'm sorry, Corporal. I'll work properly now," _-so please, please leave me in peace!_ Sad to say his prayers would have to remain unanswered. Familiar fingers, rough with years of fighting; gripped his wrist and slowly turned him around. The distance between their heights, ten cm give or take; was all that stood between them. It wasn't much but to Eren it was like eternity.

"What the fuck have you been eating?" was the unexpected question, one that made the taller though younger male blink at his superior. Seems like he wasn't the only one who had the height difference in mind.

He stifled a smile at Rivaille's expense and swallowed his laugh. For someone so small, Rivaille sure didn't pull his punches, the courtroom incident was still in his head. The fact that his perfectly healthy tooth had flown from just one kick was enough evidence to support the Corporal's superior strength.

"Academy mush, and the occasional stolen meat," he answered truthfully, drawing a smirk from the usually impassive face. It was merely a smirk but he doubt Rivaille was one to _smile. _It suits him better anyway, try as he might, he just couldn't imagine Rivaille, smiling.

His wrist was released and his team leader took a step back to run his eyes over Eren's work. His finger came away dustless and an imperious brow rose at the improvement before that dastardly handkerchief came out.

"Well, it looks like you're improving," was his comment before he suddenly reached out and pulled Eren down by his collar. Ten cm became five, then three until it melded their lips to nothing. Everything stood still, both in mind and around them.

Soft, was the first thought that surfaced. Followed by warm and dry and finally... good. It was a simple kiss, more sensual than sexual. But it was a kiss and it was enough to shock Eren where he stood. His grip on the broom came loose and the item fell away with a clack, his now free hands took involuntary action; one creeping up to grip the Corporal's shoulder, the other falling to rest on a covered waist.

And then he felt a warm rush of air against his lips as Rivaille breathed out. Contact was broken but their hands remained where they are. Eren's blue-green gaze followed a small wet tongue as it swiped against a dry pair of lips, foreign but familiar.

"And that, Private Jaeger; is merely a taste ofhow _serious _I am about my offer," a bit husky and somewhat breathless, but in true Rivaille fashion. Eren's hands are suddenly empty as the leader stepped away from his shell-shocked form. His familiar smirk and composure was back in place as he adjusted his subordinate's wrinkled shirt. "Give me your response over dinner and we'll arrange a place and time." One hand reached up to wiped at Eren's lower lip, only to smack his cheek gently.

"You, are drooling," was all he said as he left Eren to his stupor.

* * *

Petra found him an hour later, stupefied as he cleaned the same spot over and over again. She asked something that he couldn't understand and Eren merely said something about plums and how soft and velvety their skin are. Slightly concerned for her kouhai's sanity, she dragged him off to a late lunch.

There were only stragglers in the dining hall by then, everyone else in their team were either outside training or someplace else. Rivaille wasn't around as well, though Zoe showed up and joined them. She kept laughing and smirking, much to Petra's confusion. But as they left for training, she gave Eren a thumbs-up.

When he came to himself, it was in the middle of the fighting ring his teammates perched on the fences all around him. And then there was a flash of white and then everything turned black, as though someone turned the sun off. He remembered wondering how anyone could turn the sun on and off like a lamp before the darkness took him.

He woke up later, with Erd checking his pulse. The older male told him that he'd been fighting with Aurou, winning too; when he suddenly stilled. A well-placed drop-kick from the his sempai was all that it took to knock him out. He'd been unconscious for ten minutes and though he could feel the crown of his head throbbing, Eren insisted on joining the ongoing training session.

It would be enough to say that he'd been ordered to stand down, three minutes into a rematch with Aurou. His head just wasn't in the fight, and he wasn't even trying to block the other's attacks. It didn't make much sense, he'd been fighting earlier with an empty head, and now that he was coherent and aware, he couldn't even deliver a simple jab. Zoe came to his rescue, enlisting his help with one of her newly captured titans, a 4m she called Lance. Even then he nearly got himself eaten when the deviant suddenly made a lunge for him. The mouth fell short however, and everyone was awed at his bravery. Even Zoe had jumped back when Lance suddenly attacked. Eren merely nodded as he drove a spear into the titan's mouth and out of lower jaw.

He had too many things to think about, and too little time to do so.

The dinner bell tolled.

* * *

Reports from the soldier posted at Eren Jaegers' door: Seamus Trent

18:30 -Squad Leader Zoe Hanji escorted Priv. Jaeger to his room and left.

19:06 -Dinner delivered by Squad Leader Hanji who left with Priv. Jaeger for the dining hall.

...

5:00 -**Nothing** happened during the night, **nothing** at all.

6:30 -Logged out.

End of Report


	3. Chapter 3

**_Limone_:**

First and foremost; to everyone who actually gave a review. My love goes to all of you guys, you made me guilty enough that I actually went ahead and wrote the ending to this story. I was actually waiting for Rivaille to make his grand entrance, but you guys come first. Such lovely readers.

To those who read and followed, I most likely did not move your hearts enough to make you leave a review. Though you should know by now, most writers live off fumes and reviews. No reviews means no fumes. Live and learn people.

Till next fic~

**...xXx...**

* * *

The first time Rivaille laid eyes on Eren was after the battle of Trost. The cadet had been half-unconscious, lying amidst the evaporating mess of titan flesh, his own flesh. The scene had puzzled him, confused him even. But the sight of those burning green gaze was forever ingrained in his memory.

They rode their horses like madmen when they received the news, knowing without doubt that the military police will be insufficient despite their greater number. They'll serve well as titan bait perhaps, but none had the guts to face the greatest enemy of mankind. Well, that's probably the main reason they are in the MP. And good riddance, Rivaille thought.

The sight was enough to curdle his blood. Titans of all sizes crowding around the spot where the gate once was. The MPs on top of the gate were firing the cannons non-stop, the net holding the titans at bay long torn by the sheer pressure of their pushing and pulling bodies. But each and every titan killed was soon replaced by another. That is, until the sound of stone slamming against stone was heard. Rivaille shot his grapples, flying over the wall in one leap. There were two titans right in front of him, all headed for the collapsed bundle on the ground. There was too much steam for him to make sure, but he didn't hesitate. Blades at the ready, body tensed and poised for a spin; Rivaille sliced both titan's necks, their death certified the moment he'd laid eyes on them. He landed a second later, fists still gripping his swords as he glanced back at the soldiers he'd saved. Eyes immediately latching on the the most dangerous green he'd ever seen.

"Hey, kiddos. Mind telling me what's going on here?"

* * *

It's been nearly a month since then, and everything was laid clear to him that day. The Colossal Titan, the fall of Trost, and at the very same day, it's retaking. And of course, Eren Jaeger. Their first meeting in the dungeons had been a turning point in both their lives. For Eren, it was the chance he'd been looking for, to kill all titans and set humanity free. For Rivaille, it was the day his blood started to flow after falling still for a long time. It was all because of those eyes, green emeralds that saw nothing but the end of all titan-kind.

He found himself meeting that same green gaze once again, across a table amidst the hustle-bustle of dinner and conversation. It was fleeting but the contact was enough, a small smirk graced his lips as he continued eating.

"So... busy tonight?" Zoe asked, her own smirk in full sight of everyone who cared to look. The dangerous glint in her eyes was there as well, and the weight of her hand on Rivaille's shoulder seemed too heavy for her build. The Corporal merely dipped his bread into his stew and ate it in thought, Hanji squeezed into the bench besides Erd who nearly spoiled his food at the intrusion.

"Oh come on, you know there's no use hiding anything from me," she continued in hushed whispers. Not hushed enough so it seems as everyone's attention was on the two of them now. Even Eren was looking his way with curiosity. But at Rivaille's raised brow, they all turned away and continued with dinner. The Cpl. continued to ignore the deviant until she walked away with an unsightly pout on her face. Rivaille can still hear her displeased mutterings as he drained his water glass. Through the distorted glass he caught a flash of green and decided that dinner was over, for him at least. With enough grace to rival a cat, he got to his feet and threw an offhand goodnight at his team. A prickling sensation and the sound of a chair scraping against the floor was enough answer for him.

He turned a corner and headed for the unlit hallways of the castle. Despite being occupied by their forces, the castle was still a bit too big to put all of it's rooms to use. So the unused parts were always left unlit, gas and wax were both too expensive to waste on trivial things such as fear of the dark. And the moon was enough, its waxy glow much like a dulled lamp in the dark. Footsteps echoed against stone, hurried and just a tiny bit panicked. Hidden in the shadow, Rivaille remained unnoticed even as Eren's appeared round the corner. His head of unkempt dark brown turned every which way, large green eyes peering into the dark for his squad leader.

"Calm down, Eren." he finally said, amused when his soldier froze and turned to him slowly. "Come here." He didn't move away from the wall he'd been leaning against, waiting instead for Eren to come to him. And Eren did, walking with shuffling steps, head bowed and hands gripped in fists. His own hand shot out and grabbed the younger male's wrist, stopping him just besides the window. Rivaille took the moment to run an appreciating eye over his catch, noting the tiny bit of color on the younger's cheeks.

"I-" Eren began, but the tightening grip on his wrist silenced him. Rivaille was still in shadows, but the recent cadet can see his slighter form moving, can make out his shape against the dark, feel the roughness of Rivaille's palms against his skin. The other hand shot out and wrapped around his neck, pulling him down for the rest of the 3 inches separating them, just the right height for a kiss. Once again, the touch of dry rough lips were against his own, dominating in a way that was almost possessive. But before Eren can reply in kind, the touch was over and Rivaille was pulling him towards the dark.

They walked in silence, the Cpl. leading his soldier. Down cold stone steps until finally, they reached the basement where Eren lived on his own, guarded and hounded by his ever-changing jailor. One of them was standing by his door now, the young prisoner recognized him. He was one of the rare few who treated him as normally as possible.

"Wait here."

Rivaille's commanding voice stilled Eren's steps and he watched as his squad leader talked to the guard. No more than 3 minutes later, the man walked away in the opposite direction, not even glancing back as he made off into the dark.

His room suddenly felt alien, as though the once familiar though oppressive jail turned a 180 with Rivaille's presence. Eren stood besides his door as the older male ran his eyes over everything, his fingers trailing across the small table.

"This will do," the words left Rivaille's lips almost hesitatingly as he returned to Eren's side. Hands coiled around the taller male, fingers locking behind his neck, running through Eren's nape teasingly. Though slightly smaller than Eren, the Cpl. still had more than enough strength to push the younger one against the door, the metal parts of Eren's harness clicking against wood. Pressed together as they were, Rivaille had no problems feeling Eren against him. Despite their clothes and their slight gap in height, the elitist could hear and feel the stampede in Eren's chest. And the slight heat radiating between them.

"You're too tense," Rivaille muttered and casually raised one of his legs, running cloth-covered limb against the younger's crotch. "You need to relax," and smirked at the color staining the other's face.

"And you're too relaxed." was the murmured answer as Eren thumped the back of his head against the door. His own hands had long gripped Rivaille's waist, pulling at the unforgiving cotton enough to rip it out of the other's pants despite the harness in place. "Are we really doing this? I mean, what the hell's going on?" he asked in panic.

A raised brow, elegant and slightly condescending. "I know you're an idiot, but not to this extent." Lithe fingers wandered and rested on metal clasps, undoing Eren's harness with little to no effort. "Or... do you really have no idea what sex is?"

"Sex?!" Rivaille hurriedly shushed the other's outburst with a well-timed kiss. There was no-one outside and the walls were much too thick for anyone to listen through but there were higher powers constantly at work within the castle. Well, just Zoe really. But the Cpl did not wish to see her knowing grin nor listen to her insinuating words in the morning.

"What do you want to call it then? Vertical tango? Doin' the deed? Bumping uglies? Or would you rather... make love to me?" There was no hiding the grin that was now plastered all over Rivaille's face, it was eerie in the way it nearly resembled Hanji's usual smile. And if there was a color deeper than the one on Eren's face, he'd have blushed it. But any more was impossible and so he settled for turning his face away, with a pout on his lips.

"Is that bad?" was the unexpected question, one that made Rivaille blink at Eren in confusion. The younger male looked put out, as though the older man had made fun of something important to him. And perhaps Rivaille did, a thought that replaced his grin with something softer.

He removed his hands from Eren's neck and instead held on to the other's wrist. They moved away from the door as one and slowly felt their way to the bed in between kisses and insults, the latter mostly from the Cpl.

The back of his knees met the edge of the bed first and he allowed himself to fall on the starched sheet, his harness long abandoned somewhere between the door and the bed. And as he edged back, he pulled Eren along with him, urging the brunette on top of him in a crouch. He stopped only when he was sitting against the wall, his head a mere inch from Eren's flushed face.

"It's not bad, no." the older answered as he tugged at Eren's shirt. "It's fuckin' sappy," but his tone held no insult even as he finally threw Eren's shirt to some far-flung corner of the room. Battle-roughened fingers skimmed the silky skin, thumbs rubbing along the the the raised bones. Melding against the other's heated flesh which only trembled and shuddered under Rivaille's touch.

"C-" Eren's voice faltered serving only to incite his squad leader's sadistic side. "Can I touch you too?" he finally squeezed out despite the older male's hands wrecking havoc with its actions. Silence for once, and Eren took advantage of it, peering closely at Rivaille's unreadable face.

"You've been touching all over since earlier, and I-" fingers gripped the sheets tightly, near enough to touch but not exactly connecting. "I don't know what I should do. But I want to touch you too!"

"I don't need to give you permission for every little thing, do I?" was Rivaille's amused answer as he unbuttoned his shirt, laying bare skin that seemed too pale for a soldier. Red marks littered his body; shoulders, waist, chest. All from the harness and the battles he'd been in. No matter how comfortable a harness can be, the pull of gravity and momentum would still slice any human's skin. Not like Eren, who was too flawless to be natural.

But his soldier's palms still felt rough against him. Warm and alien; a limb not his own. Fingers trailed over his stomach in hesitation as the owner followed their butterfly like movements. Eren was tanned, and his skin stood out against the Rivaille's pale expanse. The older gave the younger enough time to satisfy his curiosity, settling against the wall as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He won't admit it but the situation was getting to him, more intensely than it should. He breathed lowly, releasing warm puffs of air into the gap between their bodies. And though he left Eren uninterrupted, Rivaille's attention was riveted.

When the rough pads brushed against his nubs none too gently, it took a lot more effort to keep his voice in his mouth. As it is, his breath hitched in his throat and he dug his nails into the other's neck in irritation. The low keen was unexpected and he quickly noted that all of Eren's ministrations had stopped.

"Are you sensitive-" his nails dug deeper, right into the place more commonly known as a titan's only weak spot. "-here?" Eren's shuddering gasp was answer enough and Rivaille merely paid more attention to the brunette's neck. He leaned forward, thankful that they were more or less on level ground. Curse his genes for leaving him in the short side of his generation. But at least he was faster, quicker, a snake more deadly than a bull could ever be.

The feeling of teeth, warm moist breathes on his skin, lips finding purchase around his nape. Rivaille was biting into him, right into the spot where a titan's death is found. His mouth made the perfect oval, and his teeth were his blades. And he was the Angel of Death, set free to bring Eren's death on metal wings.

"Guh," the brunette gasped and clung tighter to his executor's body. It was unexplainable but the sensation of his squad leader's torture brought more pleasure than pain. He had to move, spread his legs to cool the growing discomfort below his navel. And Rivaille merely continued his attack, nibbling then chomping down on bony flesh. Eren's breathless gasps filled his ear but he paid it no heed, finally drawing blood with one of his more ruthless bites.

"Such a pervert," he admonished and licked the blood from the tiny wounds he made. "Do you like pain? You react more to my bites compared to my kisses."

He got Eren's bite in return, enough to hurt but not enough to bleed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you need a reason?" The Cpl. took the chance to rearrange himself, even as his hands delved down Eren's back to the hem of his pants. "If I have to answer, then it's because you won't stop looking at me. There's only so much I can tolerate, and those damn eyes of yours only made things more difficult. So it's all your fault, and you need to take responsibility for it."

"That's unfair..."

"When is life ever?" Rivaille answered with a smirk and with a deft flick of his hand, popped the button to Eren's pants. "Less talk, more fucking."

"Wait, wait, wait!" the younger blubbered in a panic, hands clenched to his now surprisingly unzipped front. A scowl marred Rivaille's brow but his hands did not rest. Fingers were already slipping under Eren's loosened pants, digging into flesh with every trespassing inch.

"What? Are you backing out on me now?" It was more growled out than spoken and Eren actually had the gall to stare at Rivaille dumbfounded. The older male clicked his tounge in annoyance and sat up straighter, nearly toppling the other off his lap in his roughness. He grabbed Eren by his nape, forcing his head up in an uncomfortable angle. Teeth soon joined the fray, nipping and nibbling at the younger's tanned neck, tongue dipping into Eren's salt cellars.

"I will not permit it," And with that last order, Rivaille tore the rest of his soldier's pants off his legs. For someone who was rather bent on stalling, Eren released his last barrier with enough eagerness for it to be suspicious. The Cpl. merely tacked it on the other's eccentric ways and the fact that Eren was too far gone to argue properly.

He fell back on the bed with an 'oof!'. The mattress was better than the cot he had in the academy, but it wasn't made from feather downs either. Cold air alerted him to his naked status, bare legs spread round Rivaille's hips, bum scratching along his superior's still clothed legs. He was putting on quiet a show, and judging from Rivaille's smirk, he was seated front row, dead center.

And even as Eren scrambled for to his side and for cover, the élite titan-killer was already looming over him. He was locked down from both sides by immovable arms, bars of steel and the weight of another man settling against his lower back. Cold sweat ran down his spine at the unmistakable hardness poking his back as Rivaille leaned down, his chest merging to Eren's as his mouth latched on the younger's nape once again.

"Am I- I mean... are you- ngghh!" a sharp nip had him shuddering even as Rivaille's hips started rubbing against his lower cheeks. "Dammit, wait just a goddamn minute!"

"If you're asking whether I'll be fucking you into your bed. Then, yes, I am."

And like the ever-impatient man that he is, Rivaille pushed things forward on his own. Fingers stifled whatever argument Eren had on his tongue; two of them, pushing and mixing the brunette's saliva thoroughly. His words were demoted to gasps and muffled moans as Rivaille played his tongue, pinching, pulling, rubbing. He'd had his own fingers in his mouth hundreds of times, but someone else's was different. There was no ignoring the sensation of Rivaille's rough pads on his teeth and tongue, nor can he ignore it when his jaw was pinched open by the Cpl.'s other hand. Fingers were removed and a tongue took their place instead. The sensation of rough and dry digits were instead replaced by something hot and slimy, and Eren had no idea if he was disgusted or turned on. All he could do was react, respond to every teasing torture Rivaille wanted for him. And through the haze of kisses and molestation, he vaguely felt the intrusion against the most unexpected place of all.

"Wh-wha-" he managed to blather out as Rivaille's fingers circled and pushed against his bumhole. His eyes were wide as he tried to glance back at the action, despite Rivaille's punishing grip on his jaw.

"Sex, Eren. When a man fucks a woman, it's his penis in her vagina. If it's with another man... let's just say you'll probably have a hard time sitting on your ass afterwards."

The feeling of being penetrated, by a finger no less; was enough to shock Eren silent. He could feel Rivaille entering him inch by inch, taking it slow despite the easy slide. He pushed and pulled every moment or so until he was finally knuckle deep inside the younger male. Eren was a bit tight, something that needs to be remedied within the next five minutes in Rivaille's opinion.

A few more thrusts in later and when he felt Eren loosening his grip around him, he pushed the second finger in. He was much rougher this time, continuing despite the whines and groans pouring from the other's mouth. Eren was shivering, but Rivaille did not stop. Just that one place in the other can make everything feel right. And he found it, pretty easily too. He could hardly hold Eren down when the youth buckled against him at the touch, but his pained groans were slowly being replaced by moans instead. The Cpl. was a shrewd man, and he will use anything that will turn the tides in his favor.

He was nothing but mush, a writhing mound of pleasured veins and flesh. He could hardly remember how to breathe, Rivaille's fingers coupled with his mouth was too much to handle for the inexperienced youth. His limbs were like lead and the heat was coiling in his stomach. Barely a minute in and he was cumming, the sticky fluid blooming a tell-tale heat across his sheets and his stomach. And sadist that he is, Rivaille continued to torture him. As Eren came, his superior's hand gripped him and started to rub and pull, milking him dry of pleasure.

"You really are a pervert. Cumming from having your ass fingered..." The brunette sobbed despite himself, burying his head into the sheets in shame. He could still feel Rivaille's fingers in him, spreading and scissoring until they finally left his ass alone.

"But that's what I like about you."

He whispered the words into the other's ear, earning himself a shocked glance which he returned with a smirk; just before he pushed himself inside Eren's still-synthesized hole. A gaping mouth, green eyes wide with surprise and most likely pain, face of pure flaming shame; and a body made for sex and battle.

It was like someone suddenly shoved a branding iron in him, painful and hot... and burning. His scream caught mid-throat and he found himself gripping the sheets as white-hot flames burned him from the inside. He swore to kill the fucker who discovered and said that butt sex felt good. There was nothing good about shoving another man's cock inside your own ass, anyone who says so is a liar and needs to have his head checked.

Damn Rivaille for letting him do this. Damn Hanji for telling him it'll feel good. Damn him for 'wanting' to do this with Rivaille. He likes the Cpl enough to bridge the lines of conventionality, but that like is not enough to make Eren go through such torture a second time, nor a first if he had known beforehand.

He said as much, "Get it out! Shit! It frickin' hurts!" But all it did was make Rivaille laugh and thrust into him harder, sheathing his damn iron brand inside Eren with one painful action. And as if that wasn't enough, Rivaille pulled him up, until Eren was actually seated on the older man's lap, his back to the other's chest.

He won't admit it but he was sure close to crying, every time Rivaille moved was like getting a new ass ripped out. He won't be surprised if that really was the case and he wondered if turning titan right then and now will be enough revenge for the pain the Cpl placed him in. Shit, the beating he took in the courtroom was nothing compared to this.

"Painful?" was the eerily concerned question and Eren did nothing but stare at Rivaille in disbelief. Was the fucker seriously asking him that? A thousand and one retorts perched on his tongue, most of them destined to insult Rivaille's mother; but none escaped. The older male's next action took him in too much surprise to allow even a squeak out.

For starters, he kissed Eren lightly. On the lips though he had to turn their head a small ways to the side to do it properly. Second, he had the young soldier's cock in one his hands, gripping the wilted member lightly as he started stroking in earnest. And third, his other hand was rubbing small circles into Eren's hip, gently easing the pain, which was suspiciously growing numb by the second. And lastly, Rivaille apologized. Elite Lance Corporal Rivaille fuckin' apologized! How was that for a bomber?

"Eren?" The shell-shocked soldier was probably bugging Rivaille out because he actually sounded a bit worried. You won't see it on his face, but his voice was a tad bit higher at the end.

"I'm gonna hate you for this, forever." was the mumbled reply. Rivaille was laughing right into his ear and the low breathy chuckle was doing a lot of damage.

"On your knees now," and despite himself he followed it, cringing when Rivaille followed him. They were still connected, for God's sake! "I'll make it good now."

"I doubt you can." he easily bantered and whined when the Cpl made a small thrust to punish him. The pain was receding somewhat, though it was still a far cry from pleasure. At least he didn't feel like he'd been lanced like a pig anymore.

So there he was on his hands and knees with Rivaille at his ass, literally. The older male was gripping his hips, 'adjusting' their position when Eren suddenly find himself on his back. It took no longer than a split second, and only the slight burning notified him of the change, but his view of crumpled sheets were turned into a view of stone ceilings and walls; and Rivaille's dastardly smirk. Grabby fingers were at his waist, pulling him closer and Rivaille deeper into him.

"Ugh, shiiitt..."

"Oh, shush. Listening to you, one'd think you're a virginal maiden. Give me a moment and I'll take you to high heaven." The bastard was actually creeping close, nearly folding Eren in two. Which was most likely his original intention because he suddenly ordered the youth to actually spread his legs apart. Not given much of a choice and with the threat of dismemberment if he disobeyed; Eren scrambled to obey. It was rough going, and extremely uncomfortable. Rivaille was looking at him with that smug look on his face as he all but rutted inside Eren. Short shallow strokes that had the brunette clenching against the intrusion.

But Rivaille's tempo changed and he was soon easing out halfway before slamming back in. He constantly changed his angle, hitting Eren's walls with enough force to render the soldier speechless. And he found what he was looking for, Eren's ringing shout was sign enough. The Cpl's strokes picked up in pace and soon he was holding on to Eren's raised ankles, using them as hand holds as he filled and emptied the sensual body beneath him.

"Yah-...haaaah. Nn! St- sto- Yagh! Agh, ah, ahh. Riv- ahcht!"

"Fuck... Don't be so tight."

"Y-you try- hn! -getti- ass mmn... fuck!"

Words were rendered insensible, moans and groans taking their place.

There was no telling which one came first, Eren had long abandoned holding his legs up and had instead switched to spreading his ass out to let Rivaille fuck him deeper. Not that it mattered for Rivaille had hooked his soldier's legs on his shoulders, folded him in two and plundered his lips in echo to how he plundered Eren's ass. The sound of the wooden bed creaking and the brisk slapping of their flesh against each other created a lewd chorus, enough to spur both on in their frantic search for release. For Eren, it reminded him of the times he turned into a titan. Fevers, chills, pain and pleasure all mixed into one. Rivaille had impressive aim, as always. He never missed, his hard cock striking that place deep in Eren with absolute precision. Who knew men had such a wonderful function in them.

Rivaille however, would call the experience an eye opener. He'd had women before, never men; and he rather regret the belated decision. Eren had been so deliciously tight, and at his climax, he'd been heaven. The youth had a touch of his own and Rivaille doubt he'd find anyone as sumptuous as Eren. Such burning hot walls, slick with Rivaille's come, twitched in response to each of Rivaille's actions. Even as he lay spent inside the boy, his penis still buried deep within the other; he could feel himself stirring for a second round. The only thing standing in his way was the fact that Eren wasn't moving much.

"Oi, still alive?" he asked in a husky whisper as he bit the other's jaw. Biting was supposed to be the other's job, he'd proved himself a pro at it that day in the well. But the act had its attractions, especially since he could feel Eren tremble at the touch of his teeth. Weary green eyes blinked up at him and squinched when the owner realized he still had the other inside him.

"Geroff..." was the muffled order as Eren tried to sit up. Rivaille pulled out hesitatingly, and watched in quiet amusement as his soldier shivered at the emptiness. They were covered in sweat and whatnot, their stomaches crusted by Eren's release. The Cpl.'s first instinct was to grab a wet cloth and clean himself up, but the sight of Eren; or more like the sight of his own semen trickling out of Eren's hole made him forget everything else. More so when Eren ran a hand through the mess on his stomach, further spreading the milky fluid across his tanned skin. Rivaille swallowed, hard.

"Well? Opinions?" he asked, amused when Eren merely stared at him unseeing,

"Painful." was the boy's mumbled answer.

"Anything else?"

"...good."

"It's good to be honest," was the Cpl's answering smirk and he got to his feet, tracking his way in semi-darkness to the prisoner's bathroom. He drew water from the pipes, a convenience he knew was later added as consideration. And took a towel from a small pile, wetting it in a small bowl before making his way back to the bed.

Eren was laid up on his side, eyes closed though he soon opened them to the touch of the cold towel against his stomach. He didn't argue against the bath and instead turned his body to offer more of himself to Rivaille's cleansing hand. In the cool gloom of the basement prison, one would most likely freeze especially with the thin blankets provided to them. Eren had no access to a fireplace unlike the rest of the forces, and his items were meager at best. But the Cpl had never heard a word of complaint from the boy.

He cleaned him the best he could, though he'd rather drag the boy into the bath and clean him thoroughly, in and out. Still, he did what he could and after cleaning himself off, an easier task considering he had nothing up his ass; Rivaille climbed into Eren's bed. The sheets were thin but Eren's body heat kept them warm. When you're as hot as he is, things like cold and ice must seem like a trifle.

As he drifted to sleep, he belatedly wondered if there was something he'd forgotten. But the call of dreams and warmth was too much to deny and he soon placed his worries at the back of his mind. Whatever it was can surely wait until tomorrow. He had a warm slumbering Eren in his arms and nothing else, even titans, can persuade him to wake up.

That is of course, until Zoe Hanji entered the room with screams of excitement, gasps of disbelief and accusations of treachery. How can Rivaille NOT let her in on the action!? The guard's wide-eyed stare was nothing in comparison to the banshee's racket. Both fell silent when Rivaille clamped a kiss on the newly awakened Eren. Though instead of silence, there was more screaming and accusations of treachery.

How did he even think of hiding it? Hanji had a nose like a dog when it comes to other people's affairs.

* * *

**End?**


End file.
